


mr. & mrs. gecko

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: "Sweetheart, put the gun down."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from the infamous film mr. and mrs. smith being on lifetime this weekend. hope you like it!

"Sweetheart, put the gun down."

Seth hears Kate scoff somewhere in their nearly destroyed suburban home (that he's truthfully always hated and is more than glad to see it in shambles, _situation aside_ ) and he grips his gun tighter. 

"You first," she's teasing and she's out of breath. He tries poking his head out from behind his hiding spot-- which happens to be a wall separating the dining room from the kitchen-- but it can't really constitute as a separation anymore because there's a giant fucking hole in the wall. 

How that happened is _beyond_ him at this point, but he totally blames it on his darling wife. 

There's bullet holes everywhere and he can smell smoke so something is definitely on fire and he distinctly remembers something exploding earlier because his ears are still ringing. 

It's a miracle that their neighbors (who Seth also hates with a passion) haven't called the cops on them yet.

"Come on princess," he licks his dry lips and tastes the rust of blood. It's like a game between them really. He's smirking and she's joking and they've laughed more while trying to kill each other tonight than they have in the last five months-- which is probably saying something about exactly who they are as people, but it's a problem for another day he supposes, because they've got-- _ahem_ \-- bigger fish to fry at the moment so to speak. "Enough with the games."

"The games?" Her voice is shrill and he ducks back behind the wall when she shoots her gun in his general direction. "You're one to talk about games! Did you even like the curtains I put up that one time, or were you lying too?"

Seth rolls his eyes. The fucking curtains.

"Enough about the goddamn curtains," he groans, exasperatedly throwing his hands in the air. "I hated them."

Her voice is quiet this time when she responds to him. Almost hard to hear over the sound of their house creaking. "You hate everything."

And that does it for him-- that makes him lower his gun-- not even the fact that she's shot at him more times than anyone else and even grazed him a few times. He close his eyes and breathes deeply thinking that what she's just said is true. He does hate everything. 

Everything except for Kate. 

He stands up and when he hears her gun go off again, he doesn't even attempt to move out of the way. He tosses his gun down and it clatters loudly to the floor and that's when he sees her crouching body move from behind the couch in the other room. 

"What are you doing?" She asks, suspicion evident in her voice. 

Seth pulls his leather gloves off, tucks them in his back pocket, and wipes his sweaty forehead with his bare hand. "I'm done fighting," he says, his jaw twitching. Screw his boss. Orders be damned. There's no way that he could actually kill her. "Because you're right, princess. I do hate everything. Just not you."

Kate stands up. Her shirt is ripped and her hair is messy and there's even some blood smeared on her cheek. "What are you saying, Seth?"

He walks towards her, stepping over debris scattered all over the floor. "Can't do it," he stops in front of her. Her gun is still aiming directly at his head. 

"Come on," she yells frustratedly at him, her grip tightening even more. "Pick up your gun," she's seething at him now.

"You want the shot?" He asks her, moving close enough that the barrel of her gun could touch him. "It's yours, Kate." 

Her bottom lip is quivering and her eyes are suddenly watering. Her hand is slacking around the handle of her gun and she looks broken-- she looks pissed off at him for leaving this decision in her hands-- and she looks. She looks beautiful. Seth knocks the gun out of the way and grabs her face, kissing her roughly. She responds fast, falling against him, their bodies pressing together. 

He can't catch his breath; he feels like he's drowning and her hand is gripping the back of his neck as if she knows this-- she knows that she needs to keep him anchored. His hands slide down her back, and she's moaning in his mouth, and her legs immediately wrap around him when he lifts her up by the ass. 

He's straining against his jeans and she knows this because he feels her smirk. He plants open kisses by her ear, against her neck. He loves the little gasp of surprise that she makes and it only has him pushing his hips against her harder. Kate leans them away from the wall and he accidentally trips on a broken piece of wood (that came from god knows where). Seth trips and falls with his back to the floor, but the shock of hitting the ground doesn't bother them-- doesn't bother Seth-- especially not when Kate grinds her hips into his. 

"Fuck," he says under his breath and doesn't get to say more because Kate is capturing his lips with hers again and he rolls them over so that he's on top. 

They're louder than the sound of their house falling apart and by the end of it all, they're a sweaty (sweatier?) mess. Her head rests on his bare chest and he rubs his fingers through her tangled hair. 

"That was the best sex of my life," she looks up at him, a smirk on her lips. Her eyes light up mischievously. "Let's do it again."

Seth groans. "I think I need some time to recover." 

"Come on old man," she teases, bites her lower lip when he raises a brow at her. "Try to keep up, would you?"

He's just about to fuck her another three times to show her exactly who's an old man, when there's a knock on the door. Kate springs up from their scandalous position on the floor. Tucks her hair behind her ears and picks up his discarded shirt on the floor, tugging it on over her naked body and Seth tries not to frown. 

"Seth," she kicks his leg, throwing his pants at his face. "Get up."

They open their battered front door to Amy, the neighbor adjacent to them who sticks her nose into everyone's goddamn business. 

"Oh, howdy y'all," she says in her thick southern drawl and tries to be discreet-- but fails spectacularly-- about looking inside of their house. She rubs a hand on her chest, grips her cross in her hands and Seth sees that Kate is trying not to laugh. "Are y'all okay? I heard an awful lot of noise coming from you two."

The way she says the word awful and looks at Seth at the same time does not go unnoticed by him or Kate. Amy has never liked him. He looks down at Kate-- at the tiny smirk on her lips.

"We're doing just fine," Kate puts her hand on his chest, rubbing up and down slowly. Movements that can only be taken one _specific_ way, really. 

Now it's his turn to smirk at Amy's scandalized expression. "We'll forgive me for interruptin'," she hugs her robe tighter to her body and actually points her fucking nose in the air at them as she walks back to her house. 

Seth slams the door closed behind them and is slightly surprised that the house doesn't just fall on them right then and there. But he doesn't think on it too much-- can't really, because he's focused on Kate's creamy thighs. 

"I think this old man is ready to go again," he takes predatory steps towards her until she's backed up against the wall for the second time that night. Kate rolls her eyes, but he can see the warmth blossoming on her chest. "Think you can keep up, princess?"


End file.
